Take Them Off
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Short Suoh/Reisi. Mildly-heavily written.


**Take Them Off**

Suoh Mikoto x Munakata Reisi

PG-13 (sexual implications)

OoO

A breathy warmth along his skin lifted Mikoto from the fetters of unconsciousness. Slightly. The wispy presence receded, only to revisit, brushing along the side of his neck in a fluttering rhythm. A tired sigh reverberated deeply in his throat and he forced his heavy eyes to open. A blurred and shadowed bedroom greeted his somnolent gaze, accompanied by the dim accent of moonlight through one window. While this limited surrounding would seem as one chosen by solitude, Mikoto was not alone. Resulted by his movements, there was a sudden shift in atmosphere from beside him and the sound of a faint gasp tickled an ear.

"Suoh..." Reisi whispered; his distinctive voice softened a tad from its usual authoritative timbre and genuine concern took precedent, "...I apologize for waking you..."

Several hours earlier, both kings had shared a nostalgic celebration that crept into more personal dealings and concluded with much needed emotional contact and physical exploration. Following their lascivious satiation, the two of them soon found rest in the other's embrace. Well, Mikoto did. Reisi, on the other hand, could not find the will for slumber as quickly and remained wide eyed and deadpan. The red sovereign had laid on his back with one arm lazily coiled around Reisi's waist. His partner instead chose to lay on his stomach, supporting most of his weight on his elbows. Both of his hands curved atop Suoh's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. They had remained in such, according to Munakata, an awkward way for an unmeasurable length of time. While he had secretly wished for his and Suoh's relationship to one day revive, due to the actions of this night's spontaneity, he doubted stability of its consequences. Because of their duties as kings, they couldn't take each day that they were together as carefree anymore before they were chosen. While sleeping together this time may had been considered as a mistake, Reisi truly loved Suoh. Without him, he would become his own demise and disaster in the most complex of ways. Yet, here they were now, together again, for however long. His endless circle of thought had waned. Eventually, his eyes had traded staring into a collaboration of nothingness in the room with gliding down to his other's sleeping face. There, his pondering resumed and he grew oblivious to how long he observed his lover and became even more ignorant to breathing on his neck.

A small pause dropped between them. If either man had been holding his breath, it was more than evident now. Curious, half-lidded glints of amber crept over to outline the pale face of his partner. The emotion the colder man's features carried were hidden, by both the shadows as well as by the "mask" of his spectacles. To this, a mixed emotion of humor and disbelief crossed Suoh's expression, "Munakata," his gravelly voice nearly slurred from how dragged out the syllables were, "you're still wearing those...?"

"Of course I am. You didn't notice?"

At this, Mikoto managed a small laugh and shrugged lazily amongst the bedsheets, "...A little difficult to see behind me...especially from how roughly you were-"

"YES. I kept them on," Reisi emphasized, adjusting them with a finger; the topic called for it more than was it necessary. Casually, he turned to his side, out of Mikoto's hold, and pushed himself to a sitting position. His legs were behind him with one hand atop the mattress, "As I've told you before, it would be very inconvenient for me to take them off."

"Take them off..." Suoh drawled, knowing it would draw more weightless banter from Reisi.

"What did I JUST tell you? Would you not want me to be able to see you properly?"

"You can feel me; you don't need to see. We've done it enough times for you to know how everything needs to be and what goes where."

Reisi sighed and raised a palm to his forehead, "Could you not say that another way? You're so vulgar..." he accused, but the taste of a smile was evident in his tone as well as mirrored at his lips, "What will I ever do with you?"

"Hnn... Dunno." It sounded as bored as Mikoto looked. But Reisi knew such was deceiving with this man, "Shall I give you a cigarette?"

"Mm... nah..." He had to think about it.

"A drink? A massage?" Munakata tossed out the last one teasingly, leaning down to his other's face. His dark bangs feathered over Suoh's unwavering features which gazed up at his king with an affectionate stare. Gradually, a grin drew over his lips and he chuckled, "Take them off..."

"Are you hard of hearing?"

"...I'm hard but not of hearing..." Suoh trailed off, allowing his words and meaning to drift with interests. The tip of his tongue slipped out and glazed his lips. One hand reached behind Reisi's head and forced him into a hungry kiss. The flavor of smoke and danger entwined amongst their quarreling tongues and challenged them both to reciprocate what the other began. The ferocity Mikoto introduced, Reisi tamed and the two of them parted sweetly with a moist sound.

"You are terrible," Reisi remarked with a half smile, "It seems I did not teach you thoroughly enough the first time... But," he withdrew from Suoh and led his legs over the side of the bed one at a time, "since we're both awake now, I may as well grab a shower before you."

"Wait," Mikoto spoke tersely, lackadaisically taking hold of Reisi's arm, hardly moving. An annoyed sigh expelled through his nose; the lighter male glanced over his shoulder. "What is it now?" he exhaled altogether in one breath. While he was normally one to hide his emotions, he couldn't cease all of them from seeping out. Honestly, if Mikoto was going to bring up something ridiculous and order him to remove his glasses again, he would be strongly persuaded to ignore him the rest of the night—after teaching him another "lesson", that is. It wasn't that Reisi was against removing this "barrier" for his red king to truly see him in his entirety. In fact, all Suoh had to do was ask and he would consider it.

"...Ples..." A faint grumble, that was hardly coherent, made itself audible. Utterly confused, Reisi blinked and scooted closer to lower an ear to Mikoto's mouth. His face scrunched in uncertainty from the possible absurdity he thought he heard, "What? Did you just say 'fleas'?"

"..Pllleeeeez..." Suoh dragged out in the most undesired and flattest of notes that the word "monotone" would even be offended to describe it. Whatever Suoh was avoiding to actually say outright triggered a bloom of irateness in Reisi. He quirked a brow; his lips tugged into a neat frown, " 'Please'? Please, what."

"Could you please take off those stupid glasses and show me your face? ...Munakata..."

Reisi blinked yet again. Did he really just hear that? Testing his luck, he leered at Suoh and readjusted his lenses to mock the request, "Ask me again."

In response, Mikoto brought a relaxed hand near Reisi's face. With a flick of his thumb, mimicking that of a lighter's mechanism, a bright flame ignited atop the digit. The pale light of the moon was swallowed in weight of the living fire's cadence. Both men's faces could be clearly witnessed by the other; body language nor expression would be misread, now. The almost playful look on Mikoto's face only doubled in mirth as he drew a breath to speak, "I'm waiting."

"..." The one time Reisi would have glared at Mikoto in tight-lipped silence quickly malformed into a scant chortle. Following that, a good hearty laugh replaced it. Even while Suoh was serious, he shared in the humor a bit; morsels of his husky vocals meandered their way into mixing with Reisi's, albeit sounding a bit forced.

"I mean it."

"Very well then! You may get your wish, Suoh," Reisi agreed, guiding his fingertips to the frames. In anticipation, Suoh sat up and kept the fire alight. His eyes remained enraptured while they bore witness to those lenses being peeled away—giving reveal to twin crescents of lengthy lashes. Intently, he watched as Reisi, with eyes remaining closed, placed the spectacles atop a nearby nightstand. For a moment, the paler of the two simply sat, both hands atop his knees, and did nothing. A sound rose from him that seemed as one of thoughtfulness. Then, without any warning or indication, Reisi stood to his feet. Suoh observed him, dumbfoundedly, as the blue king padded over the carpeted floor and disappeared into the bathroom. Seconds later, the torrent of splashing water into a bathtub drummed through the walls and its echo about the bedroom.

"...Mmm...? Heh..." Although he was just ignored and thoroughly teased by Munakata, Suoh found the treatment rather thrilling. Shifting out the bed, he revoked the flame and took his time to approach the bathroom door. Just as he lifted a hand to the knob, the **-katach!-** of a heavy lock clicked from the opposite side.

**END**

OoO

A/N- yeah i know, Suoh could totally just blow that door open but ehhhh lol

Gosh, I haven't written in nearly half a year. This lil ficlet was to help me shake the rust off.

-Mel


End file.
